Recuerdos lejanos
by RoseHenderson
Summary: Ahora que Sakura ha perdido la memoria, no hay ningún incoveniente para que se una a Akatsuki, ni siquiera la aparición de Sasuke, que hace que la joven se llene de sueños sobre un pasado que no recuerda y que no sabe si quiere recordar estando con Itachi. Pero tarde o temprano se tendrá que enfrentar a la verdad, incluso si eso significa perder a quien más quiere. ItaSakuSasu.
1. Prólogo

**_Prefacio_**

Cuando Sakura volvió a levantar la vista, se encontró con unos ojos rojos que parecían sonreír, algo raro para la situación en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo, la persona delante suya parecía despreocupada y alegre, cosa que hizo que la pelirrosa se confundiera.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un gran prado lleno de flores de todos los colores, y cerca de ahí se escuchaba el discurrir de un río; realmente era un lugar idílico. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber llegado ahí en ningún momento de su huida.

—En ninguna parte en concreto —respondió la otra persona, sonriéndole a su compañera—. Simplemente, estamos descansado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —exigió Sakura, acercándose a él, cada vez más confusa. Su compañero soltó una carcajada que hizo que la pelirrosa se estremeciera.

—¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada ahora mismo?

—¿Recordar? ¿Qué tendría que recordar? —al no obtener una respuesta, Sakura se alejó un par de pasos, dejando más espacio entre los dos—. ¿De qué tendría que acordarme?

La otra persona volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa triste. Una sonrisa que a Sakura no le gustó nada, y que sin embargo tenía la sensación de que ya había visto antes.

—Dios mío... —murmuró, tapándose la boca con las manos—. Es cierto, tú... tú, ya no...

—Sakura —murmuró el mayor, acercándose a ella. Pero la pelirrosa se alejó, mirándolo horrorizada.

—No te acerques. ¿Por qué... por qué estás aquí? —se preguntó—. La huida... los perseguidores... Sasuke... ¡todo ha pasado!

El moreno no dijo nada, y Sakura interpretó su silencio como una afirmación.

—Entonces... tú estás...

—Sakura, despierta —le susurró al oído, con cariño y con tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—¡Estás muerto!

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

—Estás muerto, Itachi.

—Anda calla, Kisame.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo la primera voz—. El líder te matará por esto, y lo sabes.

—Hombre, gracias por los ánimos —se rió la otra persona con una voz grave—. Aunque no creo que Akatsuki llegara muy lejos si él se dedicase a matar a los miembros poco a poco.

—Ja. Muy gracioso. Pero ambos sabemos de sobra como es. Y no creo que lo que acabas de hacer... le guste demasiado.

—¿Y qué sugieres tú que hiciera? —preguntó uno de ellos, con un tono exasperante—. No podemos dejarla aquí, sin más. Podría morír.

—Pero mírala, Itachi. Es de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Si escapa y vuelve... No, ni siquiera creo que lograse salir de allí. El lider no le dejaría dar ni un paso antes de que la matase.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró el segundo—. Tal vez llevarla allí sea más peligroso que dejarla aquí, pero...

—¿Acaso te da pena porque es de tu villa, Uchiha? —se rió el primero y acto seguido se escuchó un golpe y una risa seca—. Au, eso ha dolido. Podrías reservar tus fuerzas para cuando El líder decida echarte de una patada.

—La patada te la daré yo como no te calles, Kisame. La verdad, no sé como la pobre puede seguir incosciente después del jaleo que estás montando.

—Vale, vale. Solo espero, por tu bien, que esto no... ¡Mira, ya despierta! —exclamó Kisame, e Itachi se giró hacia donde le señalaba.

La chica fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, adaptándose a la luz y las figuras junto a ella. El primero era un hombre con aspecto de pez, el segundo era un joven con el pelo negro, largo y recogido, y los ojos rojos. Ambos llevaban unas capas negras con nubes rojas y miraban a la joven interrogantes.

—¡Por fin despiertas! —exclamó el hombre pez—. Llevabas tanto dormida que casi pensabamos que tendríamos que llevarte así a la guarida.

La joven lo miró sin entender, todavía con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Ahora que estaba despierta, se podía apreciar que sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, tapados por algunos mechones de pelo rosa que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿La guarida? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó—. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

—¿En serio no nos reconoces? —preguntó Itachi, divertido, señalándose la capa. Aunque no se huieran visto personalmente, Akatsuki se reconocía en todas partes.

—Mira, no sé de que me hablas. Ahora mismo... no me acuerdo de nada —dijo la chica, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un gesto de dolor—. Y si pienso mucho me duele la cabeza —añadió.

—Seguramente te hayas dado un golpe. Al menos te acordarás de tu nombre, ¿no?

La chica asintió.

—Me llamo Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

—Yo soy Itachi, y este es Kisame —los presentó el moreno—. Y a parte de eso, ¿qué más recuerdas?

—No mucho —confesó la pelirrosa—. Sé que tengo 15 años, cuando es mi cumpleaños, las cosas que me gustan... En resumen, cosas sin importancia. Pero sin embargo, no recuerdo nada de mi familia, ni de donde vivo o quienes son mis amigos. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy o que hago aquí.

El moreno se quedó un rato callado, pensativo.

—Nosotros te hemos encontrado aquí hará una media hora —dijo tras un silencio—. Incosciente, casi sin chakra, pero sin ninguna herida. ¿No recuerdas si estabas entrenando, o huyendo de alguien o algo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Lo siento, pero no. Ahora mismo es todo lo que sé.

—Itachi —llamó Kisame, interrumpiendo—. Su aldea no está muy lejos de aquí, si nos quedamos mucho más nos podrían descubrir. Seguro que ya han notado su ausencia. Tenemos que irnos.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Bien Sakura, ya has oído a mi compañero. Puedes volver a tu aldea, con los tuyos, e intentar recordar; o también puedes venir con nosotros, aunque no te aseguro que te podamos proteger —admitió—. Pero algo es algo, para empezar. Tú decides.

Sakura lo miró y luego miró atrás, hacia el camino que llevaba a la Aldea, dudando. Es cierto que no se acordaba de nada y que quería recordar quien era, pero por otra parte, Itachi le infundía confianza y curiosidad, a pesar de lo que le había dicho sobre el peligro.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, sin recuerdos ni nada a lo que aferrarse, no tenía nada que perder.

La curiosidad le pudo, y se levantó con una sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Habías dicho algo de una guarida?

* * *

**Ohayo! **

**Antes de nada, quiero aclarar este prólogo. La primera parte, el prefacio, es un adelanto de algo que va a pasar, por lo que no pasa nada si no lo entendéis, ya lo iréis comprendiendo conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Por otra parte, el prólogo también es un poco confuso, pero es que no lo quería llenar de información y descripciones aburridas xD**

**Así que espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviews, yo lo continuaré en cuanto pueda. **

**Y por cierto, si alguien se está preguntando si Sakura al final termina con Itachi o con Sasuke... yo no digo nada, ni siquiera lo tengo todavía del todo claro, pero si que va a haber tanto ItaSaku como SasuSaku a partes iguales. Luego a lo mejor hago votación y la pareja que más guste es la que dejo, aunque todavía no lo sé. **

**De momento, espero que no os liéis mucho y que disfrutéis con esta historia. **


	2. Akatsuki

Lo primero que Sakura pensó cuando entró en la guarida de Akatsuki es que no se la esperaba así. Tras lo que Itachi y Kisame le habían contado de los demás miembros, de camino a allí, la pelirrosa se esperaba un lugar oscuro y que diese miedo. Sin embargo, la guarida era bastante normal, con una cocina, un salón, un baño y unas escaleras que conducían a lo que supuso que serían las habitaciones.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para admirar el lugar, porque cuando entraron, toda la atención se dirigió a ellos. En la entrada estaban algunos de los miembros, pero no todos. Sasori y Deidara se encontraban allí, cada uno entretenidos en sus figuras y marionetas; también estaba Konan, tumbada y leyendo un libro.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Itachi, acercándose a ellos.

—El líder está donde siempre —respondió Sasori sin levantar la vista de sus marionetas—. Hidan y Kakuzu creo que siguen de misión, pero no estoy seguro...

—¿Quién es esta, hm? —interrumpió Deidara, mirando a Sakura con interés—. ¿Ahora Akatsuki también secuestra a gente? Porque no creo que al líder le guste mucho...

—Es lo que yo le he dicho —dijo Kisame, con un suspiro cansado, tirándose en un sofá—. Pero no me ha hecho caso. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el mano de la tele? No lo habrás vuelto a esconder, ¿no Deidara?

—... Y parece que se haya pegado un chicle de fresa al pelo, o algo parecido, hm —seguía diciendo Deidara, casi para sí mismo.

Sakura miró a Deidara irritada, pero no dijo nada, sino que siguió callada.

—¡Ah, está aquí! —exclamó de pronto Kisame, sosteniendo algo en alto—. ¿Quien coño metió el mando debajo del sofá?

—No es que tenga nada en contra de las pelirrosas, claro, hm. Al fin y al cabo...

—Seguro que ha sido Kakuzu o Hidan, que se habrán peleado por él y...

Sakura observó la escena, entre divertida y alucinada. Deidara y Kisame, hablando solos, y Sasori y Konan ignorándolos por completo, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ver eso todos los días.

Itachi suspiró y se inclinó sobre Sakura, en tono confidencial.

—Están así casi siempre —le comentó—. Y me alegro de que no hayas visto alguna de las peleas entre Hidan y Kakuzu.

—Así no es que parezcan precisamente criminales de rango S —susurró Sakura, recordando lo que Itachi le había dicho sobre la condición de todos los miembros.

—Sí, con escenas así la gente nos perdería todo el respeto —sonrió Itachi, divertido—. Aunque supongo que al fin y al cabo somos personas normales.

Luego volvió a levantar la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, seguido de Sakura.

—Nosotros nos vamos a hablar con el líder, no arméis mucho follón —dijo Itachi.

—Suerte —respondió Kisame, sin levantarse ni darse la vuelta.

Nada más subir arriba, ambos escucharon una explosión procedente del piso de abajo.

—¡Maldita sea, Deidara! —se escuchó la voz de Konan—. Te tengo dicho que no juegues con tus bichos aquí, que luego lo ensucias todo.

—No me trates como un niño pequeño, Konan —se quejó Deidara y acto seguido se escuchó otra explosión—. ¡Te juro que lo limpio, hm! ¡No me mates, por favor!

Sakura miró interrogante a Itachi, pero este se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "que quieres, no tienen remedio". Luego entraron en una sala, y se encontraron cara a cara con el líder.

* * *

Un rato después, Sakura seguía en la misma posición, sentada y sin decir ninguna palabra, con la vista bajada incapaz de mirar al líder.

Miró de reojo a Itachi, el cual le sostenía la mirada al de las perforaciones sin ningún problema. Hacía tiempo que el moreno le había contado todo lo que había pasado al líder, pero este no había dicho nada todavía.

Por otro lado, el líder observaba a la pelirrosa, pensativo. Sabía que podía tratarse de un trampa por parte de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, intentando que la joven se infiltrara en Akatsuki para obtener información y luego volver a la villa. Aunque en ese caso, Pain no le dejaría escapar con tanta facilidad.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que la joven no mentía, y no podía ignorar el potencial que tenía, ya que sabía que era la aprendiz de Tsunade. Si se quedaba en Akatsuki, podía llegar a ser muy fuerte y era una oportunidad de oro, ya que luego la podrían usar contra su propia villa...

—Está bien —dijo por fin el líder, sorprendiendo a Itachi y a Sakura—. Se puede quedar. A partir de mañana empezará a entrenar junto a los demás.

Sakura e Itachi se miraron sorprendidos y aliviados, y salieron de la sala, dejando solo a Pain, que ya empezaba a pensar en futuros planes para llevar a cabo con la joven.

—Son buenas noticias —dijo Itachi, alegre, girándose hacia la pelirrosa que lo miraba sonriendo—. Bueno, entonces sígueme que te enseñe donde está tu habitación.

Pasaron por un largo pasillo con varias puertas dónde se iban leyendo los nombres de los miembros: Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori (al que se veía que se le había añadido un "no danna" debajo),Kisame, Itachi y varias puertas más sin nombre.

El moreno abrió una de las puertas y entraron en una habitación blanca, con una cama, un armario, un escritorio y un baño pequeño. Sakura se sentó en la cama y miró lo que iba a ser su nuevo hogar.

—Bien, a partir de ahora vivirás aquí —dijo Itachi, apoyado en el marco de la puerta—. Voy a darte unos consejos:

1º: No te recomiendo que comas nada cuando le toca cocinar a Deidara, si no te quieres envenenar. Los demás solemos pedir comida de fuera en ese caso.

2º: No te fíes cuando Kakuzu te pida dinero o te ofrezca hacer un trato, siempre acabarás perdiendo, por muy justo que pueda parecerte al principio.

3º: Ni se te OCURRA contarle algún secreto a Kisame, a no ser que quieras que todos los demás se enteren en menos de un día.

4º: Yo que tú no me acercaría a Deidara o a Sasori cuando están con sus figuras y marionetas, y menos aún cuando están discutiendo.

5º: Konan puede parecer muy tranquila y amable, pero tiene un lado oscuro que muestra cuando se enfada, así que yo te recomiendo que ni se te ocurra llevarle la contraria. Más de uno ya conocemos sus legendarias patadas.

6º: De Hidan no se fía ni Dios. Y sólo digo eso.

Sakura asintió, confusa, cuando Itachi terminó de hablar. Por lo que parecía, estar allí iba a ser toda una aventura.

Itachi pareció entenderla, porque entonces se acercó a ella y sonrió.

—Tranquila, es mejor de lo que parece. Además, yo voy a estar contigo si necesitas cualquier cosa. Ya verás como te acostumbras a esto.

* * *

**Sé que es un capitulo corto, pero es de introducción. Y también un poco de comedia. Los siguientes capítulos ya estarán mas centrados en la trama.**

**También aviso que a lo mejor de ahora en adelante iré poniendo escenas de otras parejas, tanto de Akatsuki como de fuera, depende de como vaya avanzando la historia. SPOILER: habrá yaoi, así que si a alguien no le gusta, que no lo lea.**

**Y ahora respondo a las reviews.**

**Uchiha Miru: me alegro de que te haya gustado y de que hayas entendido el prefacio. Espero que te vaya gustando la historia conforme va avanzando ^^**

**Bela-Swan11: ¡Sakura te agradece tu apoyo! Tú tranqui, que ya verás como al final todo sale bien, y créeme, Sakura no ha olvidado del todo a Sasuke... ni lo que siente por él.**

**¡Gracias a todos y besos!**


End file.
